Nightmare
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: Misaki wakes up screaming from a nightmare. How shall our writer comfort him? MisakixAkihiko One-shot.


A loud scream ripped from Misaki's throat as he jerked up in bed. Light was softly coming into the room from between the shades, and the electric clock by the bed declared in bold red lettering that it was 7:30.

Loud banging footsteps could be heard pounding towards his room, as Usagi-san burst through the door. "Misaki? What is it?" The worried eyes of the novelist quickly took in the boy before him. Misaki sat there, looking down at his clutched hands, trembling, eyes wide with shock.

Misaki looked up. "A-ah Usagi-san, sorry for disturbing you while you were working, it's really nothing-" but his eyes widened and tears started to flow out.

"H-huh? Why am I crying? Geez, I'm sorry Usagi-san, it's really nothing.." Usagi-san was not to be deterred, and walked towards the bed and sat down by him. "Misaki." He said gently, taking the boy's chin and guiding it up to his face.

"It's really nothing Usagi-san, I'm fine now so you can go back to your work…" Misaki stopped talking as Usagi-san kissed his forehead. His hand cupped the side of Misaki's face, using his thumb to stroke the boy's cheek gently.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything's ok." He mumbled, taking his face into his chest, running his hand over his head in a soothing matter. "What happened?"

Feeling safe within the grasp of his lover, Misaki felt himself cry more as he told the writer about his nightmare.

"Y-you were going to a hotel conference that Aikawa-san had bribed you into going. It was nearby, and wasn't going to last for more than four hours, so you t-told me to wait w-with di-di-dinner ready. Then you got into your car and l-left.

"I w-waited for hours but you w-wouldn't come ba-back, so I went on a w-walk, and somehow I was walking on the h-h-highway. There were a bunch of people and cars gathered around something, so I took a look. And I saw Aikawa-san sitting on the edge of an ambulance, and sh-sh she looked like she was crying, and talking to some man. Then I saw the c-c-car. It was your sports car, and men were trying to pull something out.

"I got w-w-worried and started to look for you, but I couldn't find y-you. And then they pulled out your b-body from the car wreck, and yo-ou were d-d-d-dead." And he burst into sobs again. As the writer held the sobbing boy, he realized he wasn't just holding the 19-year-old college student, but also the 8-year-old child, left alone by his parents, crying for them to come back to him.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok. I'm not leaving you, I'm right here, shhh. It's ok…" And as he mumbled those words to him, he led his face up to his lips, kissing the tears out of his eyes.

Misaki sat there, hugging the man, refusing to let go for about an hour. "I-it's because I love you that I don't want you to leave…" He mumbled quietly, and the writer let a small little smile tug at his lips.

"I know. There's no way I'm leaving you alone Misaki."

What ensued was a very romantic morning wake-up call for Misaki, in which Usagi-san of course had the upper hand, but in which for once Misaki did not protest at all, not even once, and responded much more vividly to his kisses.

~x~x~x~x~x~x

Omake:

A couple of weeks later, Misaki met Aikawa-san as she was leaving the apartment. "Yo, Misaki-kun!" She called out cheerfully.

"Ah, thank you for your hard work." He said, bowing to her.

"Thank you, thank you! But really, this new novel is a real masterpiece, so full of emotion!!" She handed him a copy, which he flipped through. His eyes narrowed, and he promptly tore the book apart.

"THAT STUPID RABBIT!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Tada~~!! Isn't it shiny?? No? Meh. I keep sneezing today, so be very amazed I got to finish this. Sean was the reason again. Sean is very useful. –pats Sean on head- **

**Anyways, review, don't review, I don't really care. Sean does, but that's just because we have a bet going, it's gonna be interesting to see how this works out. **

**Savvy? **

**Penguin-san**


End file.
